Teenage Blues
by LookUpI'mThere
Summary: This is basically an AU about Lisbon and Jane when they meet in high school. Both have their own problems but can they find each other despite that. I suck at summarys. First Mentalist fic, please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Mentalist fanfic so I hope you enjoy. This is the first chapter **New Boy.

Lisbon's POV

I rapidly copied my friend Grace's maths answers to the maths homework from last night; I didn't have time to do it after taking Tommy to his soccer game. After I was finished I chucked the exercise book onto her empty desk. She was probably making out somewhere with her boyfriend Craig O'Laughlin; I didn't like him much and not because he was a senior and she was a sophmore. Grace slid in just before Mr Thomas walked in. Behind him was a blonde haired boy; he was dragging his feet and staring at the floor.

"Class, you have a new student." Mr Thomas motioned for the boy to stand in front of his desk. "Patrick would you like to introduce yourself."

The boy stood and looked up at us with gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey everybody. I'm Patrick Jane."

After that he slid to a seat in the back row. I could sense some of the girls in the class staring at him with lovestruck eyes.

After the register Mr Thomas said, "Class I want you to look after your new friend."

I left the room for English and sat down next to Grace.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she replied. "Did you see the new guy?"

"Patrick yeah. Did you get your maths book?"

"Yeah I did thanks. So Patrick, what do you think of him?"

I looked at her and her raised eyebrow. "Oh god Grace, no."

"Oh come on, he's very good looking and he looks really nice."

"I have a lot of stuff on my plate as it is," I insisted.

"Alright but you know every other girl wants a piece of him too?"

"I can tell that."

"I just want you to be as happy with someone as I am with Craig."

"Sure."

Mr Leighton walked in making Grace quiet, thank god. I love Grace, she's my best friend, but I don't want a boyfriend; I have Tommy and James and Alex and Dad to deal with.

"Teresa," my eyes panned up at Mr Leighton saying my name.

"Here," I replied quickly.

He continued down the register.

"Class begin reading through chapter 12 of Jane Eyre, once you've read it answer the question on the board. Patrick I'll go and get you a book, I'll be right back I want no noise."

And with that Mr Leighton left. The class begin to whisper to each other and the room was eventually buzzing with noise again. When he did return the room fell silent once more. He chucked Patrick a copy of Jane Eyre with two pieces of blank paper inside. Mr Leighton returned to his desk and I to my work. About a half hour later, the class' silence was interrupted when Mr Leighton barked at the new boy:

"Why are you not reading?"

The class' ears perked up but we all kept our eyes low as if we hadn't heard the question.

"Because I've read it before," replied Patrick.

"So why aren't you writing?"

"The real question is why are you risking your 12 year long marriage on a relationship with Miss Adams? She's not rich and you're obviously not that into her so she must have something over you. What does Miss Adams have over you Mr Leighton?"

The class all looked up at that. Some eyes panned over at Patrick but most looked at Mr Leighton's face that was growing red quickly.

"Mr Jane, leave this class immediately!" Mr Leighton barked across the room.

Patrick got up and slid out of the room, Mr Leighton followed him; we could hear barking from outside which ended abruptly with Mr Leighton's reappearance to the room. I looked back down at my work and began scribbling violently. Double english was over with the screeching sound of the bell. The corridor by my locker was busy; people were gathering which could only mean one thing: fight. I slid through to the front to see (and hear) the new boy slammed into a locker.

"Do you take it back now?" The senior who pushed him into the locker asked.

The new boy stood up slowly.

"Whatever I say doesn't change the fact that you knocked up your girlfriend or that your dad wishes you were more like your brother," Patrick replied.

That got him a punch square in the face. Once he was down on the floor the older boy began kicking him until our guidance counsellor Luther Wainwright pulled him away.

"That is enough Brad," Wainwright said to the senior. "My office now."

Suddenly I did something I rarely did, I acted on instinct.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked Patrick as I crouched down beside him.

"The nurse might be a good idea," he suggested.

I helped him up and took him to the nurse.

"There you go," the nurse handed Patrick a cloth to wipe up his nose. Her phone buzzed and she suddenly looked frantic. "Teresa could you stay with Patrick until he feels better. I'll clear it with your teachers."

"Sure," I agreed.

"Thank you," the nurse then suddenly dashed off.

I stood awkwardly, leaning on a cabinet, trying to not look at him.

"Thank you, for helping me," he pipes up, filling the silent air with sound.

"No problem," I reply. "Those things you said back there, were they true?"

"He wouldn't have gone at me if they weren't," he answered.

I could tell he was clever, a lot cleverer than most people at this school.

I placed my hand on the ice pack he was holding and moved it up slightly. He winced.

"Sorry," I replied although he'd said nothing. "But if you don't put it there you'll get a black eye."

He seemed to accept this as he left the ice pack there.

"Teresa is a very pretty name."

I giggled slightly. "Thanks. Patrick is quite nice too."

"Call me Jane."

"Call me Lisbon."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lisbon."

**Awwww poor Patrick. Anyway a review would be lovely. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will update quicker in the future i promise. I hope you enjoy chapter two, **Meeting Everybody.

-Lisbon's POV-

By the time the lunch bell rang Jane and I were still in the nurse's office.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I asked tentatively.

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nothing a bit of time won't heal," he replied.

Despite the ice a black eye was obviously developing around Jane's left eye. He followed me up to the cafeteria. We sat down with my friends and I began to introduce everybody.

"Jane this is Grace, Craig, Rigsby and Cho," I explained.

"Hey," Jane mummered.

Grace nudged me slightly.

'Shut up,' I mouthed to her silently with a smile.

"Brad didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Rigsby asked.

"Nah not really," Jane replied casually despite the fact you could probably find bruises on his back.

"So Patrick, where were you born?" Grace asked.

"Call me Jane please," he corrected her. "I was born in Vegas."

"Cool," Grace replied.

"Hey you lot I'm going to my locker," Rigsby announced getting up from the table.

"Hey can I come with? I want to look around a bit," Jane asked.

"Sure come on."

-Rigsby's POV-

Jane followed me down the corridor keeping his head noticeably down. We stopped by my locker.

"So Rigsby," Jane began.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Why aren't you dating Grace? It's obvious you're madly in love with her so why is she not yours?"

"Um...er...I'm not in love with Grace," I stumbled for an answer.

"Of course you are, you sat opposite her at lunch with dilated pupils of course you're in love with her. Which raises the questions once again why aren't you with her?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

Jane seemed to accept this and said no more. He was right, I was in love with Grace but I knew exactly why I wasn't with her; because I was scared. Craig didn't help either.

I slid into biology behind Jane.

-Jane's POV-

I walked into the biology lab and immediately went to the back of the room.

"Can I join you?" Lisbon asked.

"Of course," I replied.

She sat down next to me and put a pencil case, a textbook and a file on the table.

"So what are you guys studying at the moment?" I asked.

"We just studied the digestive system but we're starting a new subject today."

"Alright thanks."

An obviously ageing man walked in.

"Afternoon class. I understand we have a new student in our midst."

I raised my hand gently.

"Patrick, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"We'll I'm Mr Minelli. I'll get you a file and a textbook later," he addressed me before turning back to the class. "So class we have a new topic today and this topic will be self taught in the form of a pairs project. I will assign you partners but first can you read page 71 in your textbooks."

Lisbon placed the book between us and opened the page. Psychoanalysis. This was going to be fun.

"Patrick," Mr Minelli interrupted my reading. "Since this is your first day would you like to pick your partner for this project."  
I turned to Lisbon, "would you mind being my partner?"

"I'd love to," she replied with a smile.

"Well that's great," Mr Minelli responded before walking back to the front of the room.

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

"What for?" Lisbon asked.

"For being my partner," I answered, still in whisper.

"No problem."

"So class, you're project is on Human Behaviour," Mr Minelli bellowed across the room.

Oh this was going to be fun.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and I'll smile :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't update quickly - it's one of my many weaknesses. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3, **Home.

Lisbon's POV

"Lisbon!"

I turned round to see Jane.

"Hey," I replied with a smile.

"I was wondering when you wanted to work on the project?" He asked.

"Well soon but I can't tonight, sorry," I answered.

"It's fine, have a good night," Jane left with a smile.

I found myself smiling as I watched him walk away.

'Oh shit I'm late,' I thought before running outside to my car.

I climbed into my car and drove to Alex and Tommy's school. I found the pair of them sitting outside on the bench outside of school. Tommy slid into the back while Alex climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sorry I'm late guys," I apologised before pulling back onto the road.

"It's fine," Alex said.

"So what happened today at school?" I asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied bluntly.

"Mrs Kenneth dissected a frog and Missy threw up, it was really funny," Tommy smiled gleefully from the back.

"That sounds...great." I was thinking disgusted but Tommy obviously didn't share the same view. "Did you guys get any homework?"

"Spelling," Alex replied obviously daunted by the prospect.

"None for me," smiled Tommy.

"What's for dinner?" asked Alex.

"How does breakfast for dinner sound?" I replied.

"Oooh can you make me pancakes?" An excited Tommy asked.

"Of course," I replied turning into our road.

"Bacon and eggs would be nice," mumbled Alex.

"That's easy," I replied.

"Thank you," he said, sincerity pushing through.

We piled out of the car and into the house. Tommy ran to the TV while Alex set up his homework on the dining room table.

"We'll have dinner when James gets home," I called to the boys.

I began to research the biology project on human behaviour. I was quite good at biology and I could tell the same went for Jane. I smiled a little when I thought of Jane, Grace would have a field day if she knew.

My thoughts were distracted by a text from James. 'Going out. B bak l8tr.'

'When's later?' I texted back.

'Dunno.'

God he was annoying sometimes. I set the pan on the grill before calling to Alex asking, "How do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny side up, please," he called back.

Jane's POV

I ran into Al's Convenience Store panting.

"Sorry I'm late," I said to Kelly, as she stood behind the counter.

"Oh god you're 20 seconds late and look at all the customers," she joked pointing at the empty store. "So how was school?" She asked as I slipped on my uniform shirt over the t-shirt I'd worn to school.

"Good, really good," I smiled thinking about Lisbon.

"Oh that good. What's her name?" Kelly asked.

"She's no one," I replied hastily before beginning to clean up the broken jar of tomato sauce in aisle 6.

"Alright. What happened to your eye?"

"Some kid knocked up his girlfriend."

"And you were your usual charming self?"

"Maybe. But it's okay because Lisbon took me to the nurse."

"So her name's Lisbon?"

'Shit,' I thought.

"Maybe," I said before hurrying back to the store cupboard.

"I won't pry anymore I promise," Kelly said. "But if you want anyone to talk to I'm always here."

"I know," I smiled at her.

Lisbon's POV

Tommy was safely tucked into bed upstairs and Alex was just watching TV for a few more minutes. James slumped through the door.

"Where have you been?" I asked as he hung up his coat and dumped his bag by the door.

"Out, with friends," he answered.

"Do you want dinner?"

"Alright."

"There's leftover pancakes and bacon on the side. Don't make too much noise when you go upstairs Tommy's already asleep," I said sharply before beginning to leave.

"Jeez, just because I have a life and you don't doesn't mean you have to be mean to me," he said pulling me back into the room.

"My life is trying to keep this family together. It isn't the easiest job anyway and you being a prick doesn't help."

"No one asked you to."

"They didn't have to because I knew I had to."

I walked out before he could fire back at me with another comment.

Jane's POV

I slipped into my apartment, exhausted from work and school. I dumped my bag by the table and put a piece of bread in the toaster. I put a red cross on the calender through January 12th 2012. My mind slipped into thoughts of Lisbon; she was undeniably beautiful and clever and kind and...shit I've burnt the toast. I ate the black toast before slipping onto the mattress for bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

Lisbon's POV

I rushed downstairs at the sound of my dad coming home. He was wasted, as usual.

"Hey dad," I said.

He grunted before going to the kitchen.

"Dad, you're drunk, you need to get bed," I pleaded with him.

"Don't tell me what to do."

I bit down on my tongue when he slapped me across the face.

"Dad please be quiet the boys are asleep."

He pushed me into the wall before disappearing into his bedroom, I assumed. Despite the several promises to myself I slumped onto the fall and began to cry. I could feel the blood in my mouth from where I'd been biting my tongue. I clasped my hands together and prayed for this to stop, even if it was for just one night.

**Poor Lisbon :( Please leave a review :) Enjoy your day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will update faster in future! But thank you for still reading, I hope you enjoy **Baseball Games

Lisbon's POV

The swelling on my cheek had gone down from last night but my back had begun to turn purple and black. I sat down at my table in form. When I leaned back it felt too sore so I leaned over the desk, laying my head down.

"Morning sleepy," Jane said smiling.

"Morning," I replied.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied. Although he didn't seem to believe me, he didn't pry.

"That's a pretty necklace, Grace," Jane commented.

"Thanks," she said. "Craig got it for me," she added.

"Well it really highlights your eyes."

The morning was uneventful and so was lunch really. The afternoon meant gym. I hid in one of the toilet stalls so no one, especially not Grace, could see my bruises. I wasn't bad at gym, but baseball really wasn't my game. It was Tommy's, speaking of which I had to go to his match tonight. Alex was sleeping over at a mate's house tonight and James...well I had no idea about James anymore. I stood outfield, where the ball only came at an average of three times a class. Jane stood up to bat with a look suggesting this was new to him. He hit the ball over my head and past the head of Jimmy, the boy standing behind me. Jane jogged round the diamond while Jimmy leapt over the fence to retrieve the ball. The coach looked as stunned as the rest of us.

Jane's POV

So baseball seemed pretty simple, at least batting did. I handed the bat over to the next person in line. I sat on the bench next to Cho.

"Nice shot," he commented.

"Thanks."  
I looked at my feet, not really interested in the game.

"Jane!" Coach called, my eyes panning up from the floor. "Try pitching."

I took the ball off of Sam Bosco, who was originally pitching. Throw a ball at a person holding a bat, shouldn't be too bad. A boy I hadn't met stood up to bat. I threw the ball as hard as I could.

"Strike 1," coach yelled.

I repeated the action.

"Strike 2," coach yelled again.

One more time.

"Strike 3, you're out!"

The boy threw down the bat and got a yelling at from the coach about sportsmanship. The match went on like that. I was relieved when the coach didn't make me pitch to Lisbon; I would have thrown it easier for her and everyone would have noticed.

"Jane," coach called me out after the class was over. "I'm Coach Van Pelt. You're really good on the field. You ever played baseball before?"

"Never, today was my first game."

"Well would you be willing to play for the varsity team or at least come to one of the practises. I'll let you pitch if you like."

"Sure."

"We practice on Wednesday night and a Friday lunchtime."

"So I just come out here tomorrow after school and we play baseball?"

"Yes."

"I'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

He shook my hand firmly. "I look forward to it."

I left the coach and went back to the changing rooms. Most of the other boys had off by now. I slipped back into my normal clothes out of my sweats. I walked to my car, the lot emptying quickly. I saw Lisbon slamming her car door shut and walking away furiously. I drove up beside her.

"Would you like a lift?" I asked.

Lisbon's POV

"Would you like a lift?" Jane asked, cool as ice.

Despite my best efforts I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Where you heading?" I asked.

"Wherever you are," he replied.

"Can you take me to the middle school?"

"Sure, hop in."

I slid into the passenger seat of his classic blue Citroen.

"Nice car," I said.

"Thanks. What are you going to the middle school for?"

"My little brother Tommy has a baseball match tonight."

"Alright."

We drove through the Chicago suburb until we got to the middle school.

"You don't have to come," Lisbon said when she saw Jane beginning to get out the car.

"No I want to. Coach wants me to be in the baseball team and I've never even watched a match before. Anyway I can't just leave you and your brother here on your own," Jane insisted.

"Alright, but as long as you're sure."

"100% sure," he replied.

We sat next to each other on the bleachers. I pointed out Tommy; he then waved at me, brandishing his wide smile. As the game went on Jane slipped his jacket over my shoulders. I looked over at him but his eyes had gone back to the game. I held the jacket close around my shoulders. Jane and I cheered when Tommy stepped up to bat. He hit the ball and got to second base. As darkness was becoming the new norm the game finished with Tommy's team winning. He ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"You were so today good little man," I told him.

"Thank you," he smiled pulling away from me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Patrick, I'm a friend of your sister's," Jane answered.

"I'm Tommy," he replied.

"You were really good out there," Jane told him.

"Thank you," Tommy replied.

"Patrick is going to take us home in his car," I explained to Tommy.

"Okay."

Jane drove us home, with my directions. Tommy ran into the house as soon as the car stopped.

"You could come in," I suggested tentatively, "for a coffee or something."

"Do you have tea?"

"I'm sure we can find some," I smiled and he mimicked me.

**So it's probably quite apparent that I know little about baseball, if there are any gaping black hole like mistakes just send me a message. I wish you all a very happy day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy chapter five, thank you for your continuing support**

Jane's POV

I followed Lisbon into the red house. She still had my jacket wrapped round her shoulders. She lead me into the kitchen; away from Tommy in the living room.

"Can I ask," I began, "where are your parents?"

"My dad is working." She said as she began to pour hot water into my mug.

"And your mum?" I probed for more detail, before taking the first sip of my tea.

She looked down at her feet, answering, "South Main Street cemetery."

Oh.

"Sorry, I-"

"It happened about 6 years ago, a drunk driver."

"I didn't ask."

"No, but I'm tired of not telling anyone."

I slid my arms round her and held her in a close hug. I suppose I was trying to tell her it was going to be okay. I pulled back and sat opposite her at the table.

"So what about your folks?" She asked.

I swallowed not really knowing what to say.

"I used to live with my dad but it didn't work out," I said simply.

"Where did you used to live?"

"In a carnival, I spent my life travelling."

"Wow, that's unique."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So what did you do in the carnival?"

"I was an act. 'The Boy Wonder.'"

"What wonders did you perform?" She asked jokingly.

"I 'read minds'," I put in inverted commas.

"So you're psychic?"

"There's no such thing as psychics," I corrected her. "But most people think I am one."

"Read my mind."

I turned to look at her.

"You've never been on a date. But you have been kissed. You love your brother but you want to leave because you want to travel. You have a strong belief in God and you've been injured recently."

I didn't mention the alcoholic, abusive father or the mothering role she now occupied despite the fact they were the most obvious things about her.

"Walter Mashburn was the first boy who ever kissed me. I was 13 and the next day he flew back to Europe. What about you? Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yeah, but only ever by one person."

"Ah." She chose not to pry, unlike what I would do.

"Was I right about the other stuff?"

"Yeah. Except I have more than one brother, in fact I have 3."

"Oh really. So what are their names?"

"Alex, Tommy, James. Tommy's the youngest, I'm the oldest."

"How old are they?"

"James is 14, Alex is 11 and Tommy turns 8 in a month."

We continued to talk like that for hours. Our conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Lisbon's brother James.

"I'm home," he called through the house.

"Kitchen," Lisbon called back.

James walked in.

"Hey," he said to Lisbon.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." He turned to me, "who are you?"

"I'm Patrick Jane, I'm a friend of your sister," I answered.

He nodded before leaving.

"We could work on the project tomorrow," she suggested.

"I have baseball practice tomorrow," I replied. "I have to go," I said noticing the time.

"Sure."

She followed me out to my car.

"I guess you need this," she said handing me my coat.

"Keep it, give it back to me tomorrow," I pushed away her hand. "See you Lisbon."

"Bye Jane."

I slipped into my car. I began to watch Lisbon walk back to the door. My little Citroen trundled back to the flat. As I collapsed onto my bed, I thought about just how beautiful Lisbon was when she smiled.

Lisbon's POV

I pulled Jane's jumper tighter around myself as I lay in bed. I heard the front door slam and I groaned. I'm not going out there, for one night I'm not dealing with him tonight.

"What are you doing up you little brat?!" my dad screamed.

"Dad, I-"

Tommy.

**Ooh scary cliff hanger...well not really... Anywho would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you have a wonderful day x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoy chapter six.**

I leapt out of bed with little elegance and ran down the hall.

"Don't touch him!" I screamed at my dad as I pulled Tommy away from him.

I stood between Tommy and my dad, facing my dads angry face.

"Tommy get to your-"

I was cut off by the startling pain that struck me when my father's hand crossed my face. Because of my bruise the pain was intensified.

"Who's is this?" My dad asked, pulling me closer, referring to Jane's jumper. "You're a little slut, just like your mother," his words were slurred.

I clenched at the word slut; he may be drunk and abusive but he's still my dad. He let me go forcefully before shoving past the pair of us to go to his bedroom. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard his bedroom door close. Tommy's hands were gripped tightly around my wrists. I turned around and bent to look at him. His blues eyes were scared and his cheeks wet from tears.

"What just happened?" He asked quietly, in a scared voice very unlike his own.

"Tommy lets go to bed," I said.

"What happened?" He asked unwilling to let me move without an answer.

"We can talk about this another time but Tommy you have to promise you won't tell anyone not even James or Alex."

"Can I sleep in your room?"

I wrapped my arms round Tommy's waist and pulled him off the floor. Carrying him to my room, I felt his neck on my shoulder. He crawled under the sheets and I slid in beside him.

"I love you so much Tessie," he whispered before closing his eyes.

I can't put him through this. I'm his sister and I need to do something about this. If he tells anyone he'll be taken away from me. I pulled Tommy closer before closing my eyes.

"No one's ever gonna hurt you I promise," I whispered.

**It will get happier I promise! Regardless I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love a review. I hope you all have a wonderful Easter :)**


End file.
